Itachi's One True Weakness
by Ziddy2343
Summary: ever wondered what Itachi was truly scared of? Sasuke did, and he found out and wants to start planning the ultimate humilliation for him.  NOT YAOI, rated T for safety. does not take into account the episode "sasuke's pawprint encyclopedia"
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's One True Weakness.

Uchiha Itachi was at first glance, a completely level headed shinobi of the hidden leaf when he was still part of Konohagakure no Sato.

Though unbeknownst to most people outside of his immediate family and best friend, Uchiha Shisui, he had one very crippling weakness... Cats.

Whenever Itachi came across a cat he would always freak out and start trying to find a quick way out of what ever situation he was in just to get rid of the cat and save his reputation.

Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, somehow managed to witness one of Itachi's moments when he had been only a foot away from a cat.

Said feline was something to be scared of in its own right, being the Fire Daimyo wife's cat, Tora, it had earned a reputation as being "The Demon Cat of Konoha" though for someone like Itachi... the cat just plain scared the complete hell out of him.

Sasuke, seeing this thought up a devious plan, taking a leaf out of Uzumaki Naruto's book, decided to play a few pranks on his older brother.

The next morning was the same as it always was for a certain Uchiha prodigy. The sun was shining through the curtains hung in front of his window, there was a gentle breeze blowing outside producing the ever present shower of leaves that Konoha was known for, and there was a cat on his bed right in smack dab on his chest.

It took Itachi a few minutes to register that last piece of information due to his still sleep fogged mind. Though when it finally hit him, needless to say the entire Uchiha district was woken to a _very_ shrill scream and numerous smashing sounds of glass, wood and other breakable materials.

Sasuke, waking up to his brother's scream, couldn't help but laugh as hard as he could with out falling on his butt. It was a good five minutes before he could stop laughing long enough so he could shower and generally get ready for the day ahead, though one thing was for sure... that training with Itachi today was going to be extremely entertaining for the young Uchiha,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Genjutsu and Fan-girls.

**OH MY FREAKING GOD, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UDATED THIS IN SO DAMN LONG!**

**You see, my computer decided to kill itself and it took all my technical skill to get it fixed before Xmas, then with me being the forgetful sod I am, haven't really looked at my stories or when I last updated or published(technically this is my first multi chapter but meh.)**

**OK enough of my drabbling, though quick bit of info, as you may now read in the description, this Fic does not take into account the episode "Sasuke's paw print encyclopedia"**

**ENJOY!**

When Sasuke had arrived at his family training ground, he saw Itachi already there waiting for him with what looked to be a very sinister smirk. Instantly this set off alarm bells in Sasuke's head as he knew that nobody outside of close family or friends of Itachi knew about his crippling fear of the furry hell known as a cat.

Itachi's smirk got even wider when he realised that Sasuke knew he had been found out and was now regretting pulling that prank, sure it got a few laughs from most of the Uchiha family but was it worth being possibly killed during his training with Itachi today?

"OK Sasuke-kun, today I will be teaching you on how to detect Genjutsu and how to release them."

said Itachi in a more serious voice than appropriate.

Itachi now gave a very disturbing look at Sasuke, who then proceeded to pray to any gods who may or may not have existed in hopes of saving himself from being mentally tortured from his brother.

"First, is how to detect them, and to identify which is real and fake within them."

Sasuke's hopes were dashed in that instant, knowing full well what he had planned, he just had to prepare for anything that Itachi may throw at him.

Sasuke watched as Itachi ran through a dozen hand signs at incredible speed, stopping on the dragon seal and said, "_**Sakkaku āto: Torimaki jigoku!**_"*

Instantly Sasuke's eyes widened at what he had heard, and had started shouting at his brother.

"ITACHI YOU DOUCHE! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Silently laughing at his brothers reaction Itachi just answered back ,

"Its what you get Sasuke! Don't play a prank on someone if you cant take the aftershock!"

Sasuke had only just realised one very important fact... Itachi had not decided to teach him how to release a Genjutsu yet, only to detect them, which he was already capable of doing.

So for the next twenty minutes, Itachi watched Sasuke run around screaming something unintelligible and flailing his arms around as if trying to bat something away before finally falling on the ground and writhing in mock pain.

Finally having enough of watching his brother make a complete fool of him self Itachi finally decided to end his technique.

"So Sasuke, what have we learned?" Itachi asked his younger sibling.

"That if i'm gonna play a prank on you I had better have back up?" Sasuke answered gruffly.

Thinking that this was punishment enough, Itachi helped Sasuke to his feet and took him back into the house for some breakfast.

Unfortunately for Itachi, he never noticed the evil smile that Sasuke had worn when he found out he was going back in the house.

Unbeknownst to Itachi, Sasuke had made a very slight movement of his hand, to anybody watching it would be nothing but a twitch, but for a certain silver haired Jonin, it was the signal he was waiting for to unleash hell upon the Uchiha main household for the second time today.

As soon as Itachi had walked through the screen door that lead into training ground from the kitchen his face paled almost completely in a second. Everywhere in the room were cats, pictures of cats, cat plush toys and anything that could be made to look like a cat stuffed into the kitchen, but it didn't end there as a GIANT cat, specifically made his way towards Itachi... and glomped him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

the scream was so loud that even the lord Hokage heard it this time, but he didn't need to hear it, as he was watching through his crystal ball after being told by Kakashi that he suspected Itachi was up to something. But after witnessing these stages of event all the Sandaime could do was sit there wide eyed and struggling not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"SASUKE IM GOING TO MAKE WHAT I DID TO YOU TODAY SEEM LIKE NOTHING WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Itachi all but screamed.

Sasuke, being smart, decided to hide out somewhere while Itachi cooled off, so he hid in his room, under the bed waiting for things to blow over.

**ARGH! Sorry in the ending kinda sucked but for the last few lines I was struggling to find something to end it on... but anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Please note that Flames will be used to make Naruto's ramen and in respone, I will always Flame back.**

_**Sakkaku āto: Torimaki jigoku! **_** Means Illusion art: Fangirl hell!**


End file.
